Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to adaptive control and training of robotic devices.
Background
Robotic devices may be used in a variety of applications, such as consumer (service) robotics, landscaping, cleaning, manufacturing, medical, safety, military, exploration, and/or other applications. Some existing robotic devices (e.g., manufacturing assembly and/or packaging) may be programmed in order to perform desired functionality. Some robotic devices (e.g., surgical robots and/or agriculture robots) may be remotely controlled by humans, while some robots (e.g., iRobot Roomba®) may learn to operate via exploration. Some remote controllers (e.g., Harmony® universal remote controller) may be configured to cause execution of multiple tasks by one or more robotic devices via, e.g., a macro command. However, operation of robotic devices by such controllers even subsequent to controller training still requires user input (e.g., button press).
Remote control of robotic devices may require user attention during the duration of task execution by the robot. Remote control typically relies on user experience and/or agility that may be inadequate when dynamics of the control system and/or environment (e.g., an unexpected obstacle appears in path of a remotely controlled vehicle) change rapidly.